


Goodbye L.A.

by Pgirl



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: Bloodlines Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha gets the chance to say goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> A little ditty inspired by the minor character Samantha and her relationship with the P.C. (The male Toreador in this case)  
> Contains a few song lyrics belonging to R.E.M.

Samantha made her way down the street in a rush. She overworked and was currently late for band rehearsal. That said she.... kind of stopped caring for the band. Ever since the disappearance of one of their band members, things took a turn for the worst.  
Alexander, their main vocalist, just up and... vanished one night without a trace. No phone call, no note. Just there one day and gone the other. It happened more frequently then anybody would want to admit in this city... After a while the others just... gave up on trying to find him. However, Samantha didn't. Well, she didn't until that run-in with someone she swore was him. That crushed her. She felt she was so close... only for a dead end. Still, she found herself underneath the window of his ramshackle apartment, looking up. A light was on.  
“Looks like they finally found some new tenants.” Samantha muttered. “Wonder what will happen to his stuff....” She was about to dismiss it and continue on as something reached her ears. The light strumming of a guitar... Not to mention some very familiar chords. “No way.” She muttered, looking up again, before rushing in and finding the door open, the playing of the guitar now more clear, not to mention the sound of a now painfully familiar sing voice reaching her ear.  
“I thought that I heard you laughing,  
I thought that I heard you sing,  
I think I thought I saw you try.”  
With that she entered the small place as she saw.... him. Alexander. Lost in song as he tended to do back when... none of this had happened. The nostalgia almost ached.  
“That was just a dream,  
Just a dream,  
Just a dream, dream...”  
After the final chords played, there was a small silence. Samantha decided to go for it as she approached him.  
“Alex?” She carefully asked, obviously startling him.  
“Samantha, I....” The man started, looking down. Samantha would have none of it.  
“You can't bullshit your way out this time, Alex.” She said, voice a mixture of anger and sadness. “I know it's you. It has to be you.” The man didn't answer. He just looked down with a rather wistful look on his face. “What happened? Why are you acting like this?”  
“I-I can't tell.” Alexander answered.  
“Oh yes you can.” Samantha insisted. “You just disappear after getting drunk. Worrying us all to death. LIE to my face when I see you...”  
“I can't tell, okay?!” Alexander nearly roared and Samantha fell silent, shocked by this outburst. She could've sworn her former friend's eyes were even glowing for a second. “Listen. I got in with a.... with a bad crowd. Like, a REALLY bad crowd. Us talking like this? They won't like it. They won't like it enough to go after you and kill you if they ever find out.” With that, he grabbed the suitcase he apparently was packing and placed his guitar in it's case. “That's why I have to leave. The longer I stay, the more dangerous things become for those around me.” He said, slinging the case on his back.  
“I can't just let you go... I finally found you.” Samantha whispered. Alexander just sighed sadly, closing his eyes before looking at her. “A-and what if this bad crowd finds you? Won't they kill you?”  
“They may try, but they will fail.” Alexander said, his voice suddenly gaining a venomous edge, before approaching Samantha, looking in her eyes. “Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just... please. For both our sakes, don't try to find me anymore.” She wanted to protest. Question on. But something stopped her as Alexander said that and she just looked down in defeat. “Thanks for understanding. Now... I've got to go now. This will probably be the last time you see me.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“As long as it's away from here.” With that, Alexander opened the door, grabbing some keys off the kitchen table before he took one last look at Samantha. “Hey. Don't be too sad. I'll manage. I'll always manage.” He gave her one last smile as Samantha simply sighed. “Will you?”  
“I'm a big girl in a big city. I'll be fine.” She answered, carefully smiling. “Doesn't mean that I won't miss you.” With that, she approached him and gave him a hug which he carefully returned.  
“I'll miss you too....” Alexander whispered, before heading off. After a few minutes, Samantha could hear the sound of an engine revving and when she looked outside, she could see him speeding away on his motorcycle. Where? She didn't know. He probably didn't either. Yet, she felt some sort of relief. He was alive. He was safe.  
For now, that was enough.


End file.
